Meet me when the snow falls
by Mustsuki
Summary: La neige englobait le monde d'un doux manteau blanc. Le sol était gelé, pourtant, il était assis dans une ruelle, enveloppé d'une maigre couverture. Alors qu'il s'endormait, elle lui est apparue. Elle se tenait devant lui souriante. Elle ressemblait à un ange tout droit tombé du ciel en même temps que la neige. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait ; mais elle souriait. (JackLacie.)


C_oucou ! Voici mon premier texte sur le fandom de Pandora Hearts, un fandom que je commence à vraiment apprécier._

_J'ai écrit ce texte pour une expo dans mon lycée, dont le thème est "réenchanter le monde", et j'ai tout de suite pensé à ces deux là. Allez savoir pourquoi 8D  
><em>

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (j'ai supprimer des dialogues par contre...)_

* * *

><p>P<em>erso :<em> Jack, Lacie.

R_ating :_ K.

D_isclamair_ : Les personnages ainsi que son univers son à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meet me when the snow falls.<span>**

Il neigeait ce jour là. La neige englobait le monde d'un doux manteau blanc. Le sol était gelé, pourtant, il était assis dans une ruelle, enveloppé d'une maigre couverture. Alors qu'il s'endormait, elle lui est apparue. Elle se tenait devant lui souriante. Elle ressemblait à un ange tout droit tombé du ciel en même temps que la neige. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait ; mais elle souriait. Ses yeux marrons était empli d'une compassion sincère. Pendant quelque secondes, assis au sol, le garçon l'observa. Les cheveux de la jeune fille dansait doucement avec les flocons, et sa robe se lançait dans un valse au rythme du vent ; il était évident quelle était différente de ceux qui vivait ici. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que cette enfant faisait telle dans cette ruelle sordide ?

- Hé toi, dit-elle en s'adressant au garçon, que fais-tu à dormir ici ? Tu vas attraper froid !

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Pourquoi raconterait-il sa vie à cette inconnue ? Il n'en avait pas envie, pas maintenant.

- Je suis Jack... Juste Jack.

Parce qu'on fond, il n'était que ça. Juste un prénom parmi tant d'autres ; enfant seul au triste destin.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas très original comme nom... Moi je suis Lacie !

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, puis elle tournoya sur elle même. La neige tournait autour de la jeune fille, à son rythme. C'était envoûtant ; c'était comme si Lacie était le soleil, et Jack un astre cherchant sa lumière réconfortante.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Lacie s'était assise en face de Jack, repliée sur elle-même. La neige n'avait pas cessée. Et la jeune fille n'avait pas cessée de parler – de tout, de rien. De sa vie surtout.

- Je me suis enfuie de chez moi et tant que je n'aurais pas d'excuses de sa part, je ne rentrerais pas ! S'exclamait -elle une moue contrariée au visage.

Jack ne savait pas qui elle était ni pourquoi elle lui racontait tous ça, et il s'en fichait.

- Eh ? Tu m'écoutes Jack ?

Encore une question... Ne cessait donc t'elle jamais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Elle se tut. C'est vrai que devrait-elle répondre à ça ? Peut-être qu'il était insolent de ne pas porter plus d'attention à une jeune fille comme elle. Elle souffla vexée.

- Tu insinues que je ne t'intéresse pas c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Il eu un léger mouvement de recul. Par réflexe sans doute. Puis elle se releva d'un coup.

- Pourtant tu devrais avoir des tonnes de questions à me poser, continua la jeune fille, par exemple pourquoi je me balade dans cette tenue alors qu'il neige ?!

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, en signe de désignation. Le vent fit voleter sa robe, assortie à la neige.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais non » pensa le jeune garçon.

- Brrr, à se rythme je finir par mourir de froid, annonça Lacie en grelottant, un petite place ne serait pas de refus !

Elle se glissa sous la couverture, avec Jack.

- Quoi ? S'étonna t-il surpris.

Elle regarda, et rougit légèrement.

- Il fait bien chaud ici !

- Hein ? Mais va t'en qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?!

- Tiens ? Enfin une question ! On dirais que je deviens digne de ton attention ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Son visage tout près de celui de Jack, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression que se yeux allait engloutir le monde entier – ils étaient marrons mais viraient d'une bien étrange façon au rouge. Il pensa qu'avec des yeux pareil, elle ne pouvait tout simplement ne pas être humaine.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Demanda t-elle, pourtant je suis une enfant maudite, tu sais ?

Une enfant maudite ? Jack compris alors pourquoi ses yeux viraient au rouge. Ils avaient étés appelés ainsi, a cause de leurs yeux rougeâtres, qui effrayait n'importe qui croisant leurs regard. Sauf Jack.

La vision du jeune se troubla, le visage de Lacie disparaissant peu à peu. Il se sentit sombrer sa tête tomba lourdement au sol.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il faisait nuit noire quand Jack se réveilla. Il se souvenait de ce à quoi il avait rêvé – pourquoi ce souvenait-il toujours de la même chose? Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenirs de sa même perdant la raison, et des membres de sa famille le regardant avec mépris. Parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il avait les yeux verts, et que c'était un enfant illégitime. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Devant ses yeux son rêve repassait en boucle, à une cadence infernale.

- Youhou Jack ! S'exclama une voix qui le tira de sa torpeur. Tu te réveilles au bon moment ! Je t'ai apporté à manger, ça te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

Il regarda le personne en face de lui, hagard. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Elle était Lacie. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu es tombé d'inanition non ? J'ai essayé d'expliquer ça au patron du restaurant, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors je lui ai volé sa marmite et du pain ! Annonça Lacie en brandissant fièrement des couvert en bois.

Jack la regarda avec stupeur. Cette fille était anormale, vraiment. Il ne la comprenait pas. Et il ignorait toujours qui elle était.

- Tu...

- Ah au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Claironna la jeune fille, en lui coupant la parole.

Elle brandit des ciseaux. Hébété Jack la regarda sans comprendre. Sérieusement, qu'allait t-elle lui faire avec des ciseaux ?

Elle lui demanda de se redresser. Il le fit, simplement. Elle s'agenouilla derrière lui, et attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Elle commença à lui les couper. Jack ne régit pas parce qu'après tout, ça faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus occupé de lui. Ils discutèrent du passé du jeune homme, de tout et de rien. Jack souffrait et Lacie le voyait bien. Le souffle de la brunette lui effleura l'oreille.

- Tu dis que plus rien ne te retient en ce bas monde, mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est seulement, parce que tu n'as pas assez envie de vivre.

Il la regard sans comprendre. Cette fille n'était pas normale, vraiment. Puis elle coupa court à ses réflexions. Elle l'attrapa par la main, et l'entraîna à travers les ruelles. Il se calqua sur son rythme, jusqu'à courir à ses cotés.

Elle se mit à chantonner. Un air triste et mélancolique pourtant un grand sourire lui fendait le visage. Elle était belle ainsi, elle donnait encore plus l'impression de ressembler à un ange. Les deux enfants courait, oubliant tout autour d'eux et les passants les regardaient. Souriants.

C'était un beau spectacle, parce que Jack se sentait vivant. Il regarda Lacie, il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. Il s'en contrefichait, sincèrement parce que Lacie avait réenchanté le monde. Son monde. Il serra un plus fort la main de la jeune fille, et il la remercia d'un regard.

* * *

><p>A<em>lors, vous en penser quoi ?<em>

A_ vrai dire, je pense faire une suite, mais pas en suivant les événements du manga ; le Jack/Lacie est un couple qui me plaît beaucoup :3_

A_ peluche C:_


End file.
